The Turkish Diplomat
by daughterofathena2
Summary: What if Mary had screamed?


**Hello, this is a what if scenario of season 1 episode 3 of Downton Abbey I hope you enjoy!**

 _Mathew POV_

Edith is trying to wrangle me into another church visit. I admit I did enjoy our last outing but I don't want her to get the wrong impression because she is barking up the wrong tree. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mary follow Kamal Pamuk into an adjacent room. What was she thinking? I'm not sure there's anyone else in there she'll be ruined. Why is she risking so much for him? He seems awfully full of himself and he's Turkish! I was about to excuse myself from the conversation Edith was carrying by herself when I heard Mary scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Without thinking, I run towards the room. As he was closer, Lord Grantham makes it there just before I do and Napier follows right behind me. Everyone else files in as well, even Carson and the footmen. Mary was frozen in shock, Pamuk on the ground, he seemed surprised.

"Mary? What happened?" asked Lord Grantham. I stared at Mary as she struggled to get the words out.

"H-he forced himself on me, I…I pushed him away," Mary was trembling

"Did he hurt you?" I asked

"He what?!" exclaimed Napier

As angry as I was at Kamal, I couldn't look at anyone but Mary. I never thought I would see her this scared, she finally answered me.

"No he didn't hurt me,"

"Never in my life have I been so disgusted. Carson, take Thomas and William and escort Mr. Pamuk to his room where he will pack up and leave at once," said Lord Grantham. Carson, Thomas, and William all nodded simultaneously. Thomas and William watch grabbed Pamuk roughly by the arm and pulled him to his feet, practically shoving him out of the room as he shouted

"I will not be treated this way I am a diplomat I demand that you unhand me!"

I watched him go, almost wishing I could be the one to see him off, maybe give him a good kick on the way out.

"I am terribly sorry. Please believe that I'd never have brought him here had I had any inclination that he would behave like this. Lady Mary I am truly sorry for what he did," said Mr. Napier.

"You did not know. I am sorry I let him charm me so, I feel like such a fool," said Mary.

"We will need to discuss your conduct tonight Mary, but that can wait until morning," said Lord Grantham.

"Thank you Papa, if you all will excuse me I'll go to bed," said Mary.

"Would you like me to bring you something?" asked Sybil.

"No, thank you Sybil darling," said Mary.

"Mary are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"Yes, goodnight," answered Mary without looking at me before exiting the room just as Carson reentered it.

"My Lady," said Carson, bowing his head as Mary passed. When Mary was gone, Carson turned to Lord Grantham.

"My Lord, shall I call the motor to get Mr. Pamuk to the station?" asked Carson.

"Please, but I would have a word with him before he goes, and make sure Mary doesn't see him," said Lord Grantham. Carson bowed again.

"If you would like me to leave as well, Lord Grantham?" asked Napier.

No of course not, and Carson please have two rooms set up for Mrs. Crawley and Mr. Crawley. I insist you stay the night," said Carson, looking at me and my mother.

"Mr. Pamuk is waiting outside with Thomas and William and Mrs. Hughes is already sorting out the two extra rooms," answered Carson.

"Thank you," said Lord Grantham, Carson bowed and left.

"What do you think will happen with the Albanian Talks?" asked Edith.

"I don't know, I'll talk with Pamuk and make sure there's no further trouble for your family. Good night," said Napier before leaving.

"I think I'll turn in too," said Cora.

"Me too," chimed in Edith and Sybil, with that the mother and two daughters left the room.

Mrs. Hughes came in a moment later.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but Mrs. Crawley's and Mr. Crawley's rooms are ready. I've also sent to Mr. Mosely for their things and they have arrived with him and Mrs. Crawley's maid.

"Splendid, I will turn in too then, if you will lead the way," said Mrs. Crawley, smiling at Mrs. Hughes.

"Goodnight Mother," I say, kissing her on the cheek.

That left just me and Robert in the room.

"Well Mathew, I need to talk to Pamuk, and then the servants, and then I think I'll need a brandy. Would you care to join me in the library?"

"Gladly, in all three, if you wouldn't mind my tagging along," I said.

"Not at all, shall we?" Lord Grantham motioned to the door, I nodded and followed him out.

We walked outside to find Mr. Pamuk, Mr. Napier and the servants waiting with Branson and the motor.

"Thank you," said Lord Grantham, nodding his head at Thomas, William, and Branson. The three men stepped away from us far enough to be out of earshot.

"Now, Mr. Pamuk, I have not yet spoken to my daughter so I do not know what happened. But this is the narrative I will expect you and Mr. Napier to follow. You drew my daughter away from her family and friends into an empty room which she did not know was empty as you had told her that there was a servant inside who would act as a chaperone. Once you had her inside the room you forced yourself on her, she pushed you away and screamed. You were promptly forced out of Downton, never to return. If you don't follow this narrative to the letter I will personally ensure that you lose your position and any favor you may hold with the Turkish government. I have plenty of connections, it can and will be done if I hear any nasty rumors about my daughter coming from you. Are we clear?" said Lord Grantham, his voice so low so the servants could not hear. When Mr. Pamuk nodded, Lord Grantham turned to Mr. Napier.

"Mr. Napier I trust I will not have to pose the same threats to you?" asked Lord Grantham.

"No, of course not, in fact I was just making similar threats to Mr. Pamuk myself," said Mr. Napier.

"My Lord? I'm sorry to interrupt but if Mr. Pamuk is to get on a train tonight, we need to leave now," said Branson.

"Yes, go, thank you Branson. And thank you, Thomas and William if you would please go inside and gather the rest of the servants downstairs once they are done cleaning upstairs, I will need a word with all of them. And I do mean all, down to every last hall boy and kitchen maid," said Lord Grantham.

"Yes, my Lord, right away," said Thomas.

"Well Mr. Pamuk, I hope to never hear of you again," said Lord Grantham. Without saying anything, Pamuk stepped into the car. Branson shut the door and went to get in the driver's side.

"When you get back Branson, please go downstairs to the kitchen, you will need to hear what I have to say as well please," said Lord Grantham.

"Yes, my Lord," said Branson.

"Thank you,"

"I'll say good night, and I plan to leave first thing in the morning," said Mr. Napier.

"Good night Mr. Napier," said Lord Grantham.

"I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short," I told him, and I meant it.

A little while later, Robert and I were stood in front of the servants as he told them roughly the same narrative given to Pamuk, that Mary did nothing wrong and Pamuk took advantage of her.

"I am sorry to have kept you up and away from your duties, but I need to make it clear that if one word leaves this house that threatens Mary's reputation, the person responsible will be dismissed without reference or character. Thank you," said Lord Grantham.

I followed Robert back upstairs into the drawing room.

"Brandy?" he asked me

"Please," I answer. I take the glass he gives me and take a large sip.

"Why did you want to accompany me tonight?" he asked me.

"Curiosity, I wanted to see how something like this would be handled," I told him.

"Is that all it was?"

"I prefer to see things for myself, rather than get a secondhand account,"

"Good. What I did tonight, was to protect Mary. That is a duty which falls on male relatives, one I hope you will continue to fulfill should I die," said Robert.

"Of course, though God forbid I should ever need to," I say.

"Thank you, we should let the servants get in here. Goodnight,"

"Good night," I say.

 **I'm not really planning on expanding this unless I get another idea or people really want more.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Doa2**


End file.
